


Something ends something begins

by Snowy268



Series: Snaibsel story [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Snaibsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy268/pseuds/Snowy268
Summary: There weren't too many parties at the cave, mostly little surprise birthday parties Megan had thrown for Conner before they started to have some relationship problems (in Dick's opinion not only they have that kind of problem going on) but today the team was celebrating the success of their friends. Wally and Artemis are going to Stanford University. Everyone is happy for them, everyone is having a good time together, well maybe except Dick, who's trying to knock some sense to his best friend's head.





	Something ends something begins

There weren't too many parties at the cave, mostly little surprise birthday parties Megan had thrown for Conner before they started to have some relationship problems ~~(in Dick's opinion not only they have that kind of problem going on)~~ but today the team was celebrating the success of their friends. Wally and Artemis are going to Stanford University. Everyone is happy for them, everyone is having a good time together, well maybe except Dick, who's trying to knock some sense to his best friend's head.

"What do you mean it's a bad idea?! I'm sure Artemis will say yes and quit with me, come on Dick we're together for so long and now it's the best time to announce we're quitting!" Wally said with joy and boldness in his voice. You could see that he's one hundr- no two hundred per cent sure he is doing the right thing.

"Wally, don't you think it would be better to talk with Art about quitting the team. I mean, don't get me wrong but I think you guys are on thin ice if it comes to your relationship." The former boy wonder says with a calm voice.

"Dude, my relationship is great an-"

"It wasn't great when you told me that Artemis spends more time with Zee than with you when we'd last seen each other. Or that you guys don't go to dates anymore, or-" Wally cut him off by putting a hand on his mouth.

"Alright, alright, we  **had**  some problems but we're not even close to breaking up dude."

"You two  **had** **some problems** , dude you still have them!" Dick said a little louder, hoping to reach to Wally.

"You know what, I'm tired of this conversation and I still have some people to talk to." The red-haired said and walks away.

 

* * *

 

 

At the same time, Artemis is speaking with Roy. After a long time, they finally stopped to argue and started to see each other as brother and sister. Whenever Artemis has a problem she first asks Roy for advice/help. She thinks it's easier to talk with him about some staff than with Wally or Megan.

"Listen, I know you and Wally are friends and all but I need to get something off my chest." She says looking at the speedster.

"What is it? Are you two ok?"

"Well not really. See the thing is, we've started to- okay,  **I've** started to have a feeling that... it's just not right, y'know. We had crushes on each other when we were younger but it never developt to something more than that, at least to me. After a year of our relationship, I thought of him more as a friend who knows me very well or the friend I can always count on. Never anything else. And now I was such a coward that I agree to rent an apartment in Palo Alto together. I don't know what to do..."

"Why did you agree?" He asked with a weird look on his face.

"I didn't want to live in the dorm and renting something on my own is way too expensive, plus it's nice to have someone around."

"Alright, now you listen, I think you should tell him how you feel, even if he starts to play guilt card on you, hold your ground and don't ask me how to play it so you would stay friends. I'm bad at talking to people politely." He said and took a sip of his beer.

Artemis sighs "Maybe I'll ask Zatanna, she always gives me good advice." Roy looks at her and smirks.

"What are you smirking about  _speedy?_ " The blonde said in teasing tone.

"I just realised that you and a central magician are spending  **a lot of** time together. From brunches in Happy Habor to watching movies late at night in here and once I heard how you reacted when she came back from mission straight to med bay. Wally was injured too but still, you first came to check up on her... All of it is pretty interesting to me..."

At first, Artemis didn't catch up at what Roy said but as soon as he wiggles his eyebrows she turns red "W-what do you?! No! We do not! I'm not! We're just very good friends! How could you even think of something like that?!"

Roy's smirk gets wider when he sees Artemis' reaction. "I think I found out an awesome blackmail..."

"No, you did  **not**!" She says turning redder.

"Whatever you say Arty."

Artemis takes a couple of deep breaths to calm down. When she finally calms, she looks at Roy to see him smirking but not at her. "Well, hello miss magick. Arty and I were just talking about you."

The younger archer turns around to greet her friend. She suspects to see bright cyan eyes always full of joy and happiness and those red smiling lips... _Shit, she's got it bad_...

"Hey, Zee. Are you having fun?" 

"I did have fun, yeah, especially when Wally had walked up to me and Rocket and told us you two are done with a superhero game. Why didn't you tell me that? I thought we didn't have any secrets, Mis. I thought we trust in each other."  Zatanna said calmly with a sad expression on her face. 

"I do trust you Zatanna, I trust you with my life and I'm not quitting anything."

"Then why Wally is walking around and telling everyone you guys want to have a normal life together?" Zatanna whispered keeping an eye contact with Artemis.

"Zatanna you really think I wouldn't tell you about such a thing? I don't know anything about it!"

At that moment Artemis was confused and angry. Wally never mentioned getting off the team. Why would he tell everyone without asking about her opinion on that?

"I-I've gotta go find that idiot. Talk to you later?"

"Sure," Zee said smiling at her best friend. Artemis smiles back and immediately goes to find Wally. On her way, she gets stopped by Megan and Beast Boy. "Artemis is that truth? You guys really quitting?" Megan asks clearly shocked by the new information in her system.

"No Megan. At least I'm not. Look, I really need to find Wally, do you know where he is?"

"Oh, I know! He said he needs to take his stuff from his room here." Beast Boy said. Artemis thanked him and went to Wally's room. 

 

* * *

 

Wally asked Conner to help him with packing his staff, it'll be faster this way. "I still can't believe you guys are quitting. You guys could get invitations to join Justice Leauge this year, you know that right? Plus, I saw Zatanna helping Artemis with a new costume and it wasn't long ago."

"She what?"

"You didn't know? She wants to stop being under Green Arrow's shadow, some people think she's still his sidekick. Green even got her new bow that's matching the new suit."

"Why she didn't tell me?!" The speedster yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"I was about to ask the same thing, **Wallace**!" Artemis screamed as she opened the door.  _She said, Wallace... Oh, he's in deep shit..._

Superboy chuckled at Artemis using Wally's full name and said "I'll leave you guys to work this out" Conner then leaves his two old friends alone.

Artemis was glaring daggers at Wally "Why did you tell everyone that we're quitting  **before** asking about  **my** opinion, huh?!"

"I-I was sure you'll agree with me."

"You were sure I was going to crush my own dreams of being a hero and helping people! Are you kidding me?!

"Babe look, you remember what happened with Jason, Tula, do you really want one of us three feet under!" Wally tried to show the blonde archer his point.

"Jason was hotheaded and in the wrong place in the wrong time! Tula sacrificed herself to save us and it was her choice, every one of us knows the risk Baywatch, we all knew it before we become heroes, including you! If you wanted a normal life why become Kid Flash in the first place?!" Artemis yelled making Wally's gaze fall on the ground. Artemis sighs and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'll forgive the whole mess you made there... and I apologise for being such a coward." Wally looks at her "Why do you mean  _being a coward_ ?"

Artemis takes her hand away and sits on Wally's bed. "I talked with Roy about it today. You see Wally you are a good guy, despite your appetite or that you are a nerd but I never saw you and will never see you as more than a crush from old times or a very good  _friend_. I should tell you this sooner. Sorry..."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you felt that way?"  

"After a year I started to see this thing between us," She says pointing at Wally and back at herself "won't work out."

"Why didn't you break up with me then?!"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings... I'm sorry Wally... But hey-" Artemis stands up and pulls wally into a bear hug "I still want you to be my favourite doof."

" _Doof_?"

"Yeah doof, dork plus goof 'cause you're both."

"Hey!"

Artemis laughs and lets go of Wally "So... we're good?"

He gave her a small smile "Yeah, we're cool but what about the apartment in Palo Alto? You know there's only one bedroom and it's too small for two separate beds."

"I think I'll crash here for a while. There is a Zeta tube near the campus so, I'll be alright. And you still want to quit?"

"Yeah, I would like to have a fresh start in Palo Alto, having a normal life, I maybe get a dog so I won't be so lonely there."

"I think you should get a little pig." She said smirking at him "Pig? Why?" He asked confused "Well, having someone who eats like you would be easier."

Wally glared at her "Ha ha, very funny harpy. Now get back to the living room, I would like to be alone for a minute or two." She simply nodded and got back to see that most of the team was gone, only people who lived at the cave were still in the living room except for Superboy but he tries to avoid Megan for a month or so. Megan and Beast Boy were playing video games and Zatanna was leaning against a kitchen counter with a glass of water in her hand. 

Artemis still thinks about what Roys said earlier, she does think that Zatanna is very attractive and funny and she always feels good around her. They know each other for a long time and they had a good chemistry since their first meeting. _Could she have a crush on her best friend? And is she staring now?_

"Gee Art, good I'm not in my costume, otherwise you would need a drool bucket," Zatanna said smirking at Artemis who now was red as a tomato.  _So she was staring..._

Artemis cleared her throat as she looked around "I-I was just... thinking and looking at this direction, didn't even see you there, yeah, so... It's hot in here, aren't you guys hot in here, I need to go out have some fresh air, yeah cold fresh air." 

"Are you ok, you look like you just get out of the volcano." Beast Boy said as Artemis made her way close to the couch "Garfield!" Megan elbows her blood brother "What?! I just never saw her turn this red." Megan shakes her head and looks at Zatanna "How long are you going to torture her like this?"

"Since Roy told me and not her... two to three days maybe."

"Told what?" Garfield asked pausing the game "I want to have some blackmail too." he said pouting at Megan "No, you're too young to have this kind of blackmail." she said getting up "Oh, come on!"

 

* * *

 

 

Next day Artemis wakes early in the morning to start packing the rest of her things. She never spent a night in her room in the cave, she prefered to always come back home ( ~~even from hard missions when she couldn't move her fingers from exhaustion)~~ to make sure her mother was safe and sound. she's excited though, living with her friends and all.

"Mom! Did you see my bow anywhere?!" Artemis yelled while she was searching for her bow.

"Roy was here last night with Jade. He said he'll take it for you to the team HQ." Paula Crock said.

_Oh, this can't be good..._

"I'll text him but next time you see him touching my staff tell him he'll be dead within days."

_**A:** **Did you take my bow last night?** _

_**R: Maybe :]** _

_**A: Where is it >:(** _

_**R: You know after you'd gone to break up with Walls me and Zatanna talked for a while and she said she'll keep it for you ;]  
** _

_**A: I'll kill you...** _

_**R: You're welcome** _

"That fucking prick."

"Language young lady! You still under my roof!"

"Sorry!" Artemis yelled back and under her nose said: "But he is a fucking prick."

 

* * *

 

Artemis went to the cave with two boxes of her things, she'll take the other two later. On her way she meets Conner who offers to help her with the boxes "Thanks SB. Is Zee in her room?" she asks as events from yesterday flashes through her eyes. "I didn't see her getting out of her room today so she's probably still asleep. It is eight a.m and everybody have a day off." She thanks him again and goes to Zatanna's room, hoping she's still sleeping.

When the archer gets to her friend's room she opens the door quietly to not wake the magician who might be asleep. Artemis carefully looks around and sees a sleeping form on the bed and her bow next to the bed. She tries to not make any noises as she's making her way to the bow. She manages to grab her weapon and turns around to exit the room. She's only four steps away to go through the door they close shut scaring the shit out of her.

"If you wanted to see me so badly, you could just ask me out, not sneak up to my room in the morning," Zatanna says sitting cross-legged on the edge of her bed, smirking. Artemis turns around to make an eye contact but what the young magician is wearing isn't helping that. Panties and crop top, definitely not helping.

"Um we-were you- I mean- how long are you-"

"Awake? Since you opened that door." She said and smirks wider when she sees the archer blushing hard, trying to concentrate on the talk they're having right now and not on Zatanna's clothing. "Artemis, do I really need to buy you that drool bucket?"

Artemis felt her face blushing harder so she looked away and decided to change the topic.

"So, what did you and Harper talked about yesterday? 'Cause stealing my bow was sure one of them."

"Oh, you know the usual staff, team, living in the cave, your crush on me..." Artemis' eyes widen as soon as she heard the last words. She tries to back down, tripping and landing on her ass in the end. Zatanna laughs and stands up to help the poor thing up.

"Come on now, on your feet you dork." She says helping Artemis "Didn't know the sight of me makes you that much weak in your knees."

"You really love to make me feel uncomfortable and embers, huh?" 

"No, I love to tease you, especially when you won't talk to me."

"Alright," Artemis says scratching the back of her neck "Let's say I really, really like you,"

"Mhmm."

"What would you do about it?"

"Well, we have a day and night off so, I could take you on the date or I could keep teasing you."

Artemis stares at Zatanna for a bit and suddenly her gaze falls at the magician's lips "You know, maybe we could do something before the date..."

"What do you have in mind?" Zatanna said getting closer to Artemis.

"Oh, you know exactly what I have in mi- _mpf!"_   Artemis was cut off by Zatanna kissing her. The archer kissed back and put her hands on magician's hips. After a while, the two broke the kiss.

"So, pizza and movies?"

"Perfect."

 

 

 


End file.
